


keeping up with the apollo cabin™

by persassius



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Memes, THEY ARE HAVIN A GOOD TIME, These Kids Need To Stop, can u tell that i love cabin 7 :/, gaea? choke pls!, its p lit in the apollo cabin, kayla is a pro memer, love/hate sibling relationships, oH THE APOLLO KIDS HAVE THE BEST MEMES, occasional angst (MAYBE), texting fic, the apollo cabin, theres ocs so if you dont like that, well rip you i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persassius/pseuds/persassius
Summary: oedipus: it's yeetedThen Perish: it's yotezesty: it's yotedoedipus: i,,,,,lil kj: L E A V E(or, the apollo cabin texting fic that nobody asked for.)





	1. barbie'd ur ass

**Author's Note:**

> cabin members:  
> jaedyn, luca, kj, kayla, austin, will, alexander (alex), abigail (abi), miquela, sera, ashton, kenzie & violet.  
> yes, i am aware the majority are ocs.  
> username keys:  
> jaedyn = zesty  
> luca = insert keyboard smash  
> kj = lil kj  
> kayla = mmm watchu say  
> austin = lmfomglolo  
> will = Sunny D  
> alex = Then Perish  
> abi = oedipus  
> miquela = xxxmcrisbaexxx  
> sera = kermit  
> ashton = ahston  
> kenzie = rawr xD  
> violet = uwuphobe  
> [too many characters so they won't all be in this chapter]

**rawr xD** to  **The Magic School Bus!**

 

 **rawr xD:** hi shishtars

 **Sunny D:** what do you want now

 **rawr xD:** why does everyone automatically assume i only message this groupchat if i want something :(

 **rawr xD:** i mean it's true but

 **rawr xD:** why does everyone think that :(

 **Sunny D:** okay, what do you want?

 **rawr xD:** oliver from aphrodite said that victoria said that rafi said that lulu said that james said that he wants to meet ashton in the dining hall ;)

 **kermit:** WOOHOO GET SUM ASHTON 

 **rawr xD:** and also i didn't want anything from anyone this time so HA BINCH

 **rawr xD:** i just barbie'd your ass!!!

 **ahston:** "barbie'd"

 **rawr xD:** well barbie is supposed to be really nice and all that

 **rawr xD:** but i didn't want anything this time so i'm the BETTER barbie

 **ahston:** oH

 **ahston:** barbie got competition 

 **rawr xD:** kiss my ass barbara

 **Sunny D:** i'm sure barbie would be delighted to :")

 **kermit:** that smiley is dead inside

 **ahston:** oh it's like me

 **kermit:** .

 **kermit:** i

 **Sunny D:** stop

 **rawr xD:** nobody cares about your stupid dead inside joke competition 

 **kermit:** bullkying

 **ahston:** gods kenzie stop being such a bullky

 **kermit:** tHAT WAS JUST A TYPO FUKC OFF

 **ahston:** ah, my favorite typo

 **ahston:** fukc

 **kermit:** :/

 **Sunny D:** :/

 **kermit:** ashton ur MEAN

a **hston:** :(

 **kermit:** <:(

 **ahston:** <:^(

 **kermit:** <:^{(

 **ahston:** D:

 **kermit:** D: >

 **rawr xD:** xD

 **kermit:** BLOCKEF

 **ahston:** I HATE YOU KENZIE

 **ahston:** I HATE YOU SO MUCH

 **kermit:** aw are you getting flashbacks to your emo phase

 **ahston:** STOP

 **ahston:** WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT

 **Sunny D:** or do we

 **rawr xD:** yes we do

 **ahston:** WE DO NOT

 **Sunny D:** i

 **Sunny D:** i h

 **Sunny D:** i ha

 **Sunny D:** i hav

 **rawr xD:** spit it out

 **Sunny D:** i have photos of ashton's emo phase

 **kermit:** say WHAT

 **rawr xD:** youVE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON US

 **Sunny D:** i have one where he's staring at the camera and flipping me off

 **rawr xD:** awww bby ashton being an edgy boi

 **ahston:** i trusted you will

 **Sunny D:** i love you

 **ahston:** @!$!#!% &#$@&^%$,,,,,,,

 **kermit:** you can't not forgive will when he says ily

 **ahston:** i

 **kermit:** will's ilys are the purest 

 **ahston:** maybe i love you too

 **ahston:** maybe

 **Sunny D:** <3

 **rawr xD:** wow!! soft ashton!!

 **ahston:** i'm gonna go meet james now

 **ahston:** my boyfriend is better than all of you bullkies

 **kermit:** finally

 **rawr xD:** bye bye apollbro

 **Sunny D:** adios


	2. the halloween crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which violet is a terrible person. that's it.
> 
> also,,,,,somebody hasn't updated in a Hot Minute. bet you can't guess who.

_uwuphobe to The Magic School Bus!_

**uwuphobe:** GUESS WHAT

 **Then Perish:** ooooh!! 

 **Then Perish:** did you finally come to your senses and realize how majestic, how grandiloquent, how superb the uwu is?

 **uwuphobe:** do you even know what grandiloquent means

 **Then Perish:** obviously, i'm not a dumbass

 **uwuphobe:** you once did a backflip off the lava wall, burned half your face, passed out, woke up in the infirmary, and said "parkour"

 **Then Perish:** ...that's besides the point

 **uwuphobe:** you're right, it is

 **uwuphobe:** because you were SUPPOSED to guess what i'm excited about

 **Then Perish:** what

 **uwuphobe:** guess you fucking piece of scum

 **Then Perish:** uhhhhhh

 **Then Perish:** new cabin alliance for capture the flag??

 **uwuphobe:** NO

 **uwuphobe:** EVEN BETTER

 **uwuphobe:**  [NEW HAMILTON PERFORMANCE ON YT](https://youtu.be/neYbTWsgdIw)

 **Then Perish:** NO

 **uwuphobe:** YES

 **Then Perish:** IWEHRIUSFLRILEKSWOEUWHDKJSEOJRW

 **Then Perish:** ARE YOU KIDDING

 **uwuphobe:** NO DUDE IM SERIOUSLY NOT

 **Then Perish:** IM GONNA CRY

 **Then Perish:** LFLHASDNF,SAFUEOIJ

 **uwuphobe:** pls don't cry abi is gonna kill me if i make you cry also i'm a Good Older Sister

 **uwuphobe:** JUST WATCH IT

 **Then Perish:** OK OKAT IM ABOUI TO WATCH IT

 **Then Perish:** diD YOU JUST

 **uwuphobe:** :)

 **Then Perish:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD OLDER SISTER

 **uwuphobe:** oops

 **Then Perish:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON

 **uwuphobe:** your mistake

 **Then Perish:** an ode to my misery

roses r red

violets r fucking terrible but only one in particular

ur absolutely disgusting

 **uwuphobe:** thanks xoxo love you too

 **Then Perish:** my skin? acne galore. my grades? z-. my children? starving. my crops? dying. my hotel? trivago.

 **uwuphobe:** your poetry? amateur.

 **Sunny D:** speaking of children :)

 **Then Perish:** we're not your kids

 **uwuphobe:** we are your s i b l i n g s

 **Sunny D:** after all the love i give you, after i RAISED you both, THIS is how you treat me? disgusting.

 **Then Perish:** you're disgusting

 **Sunny D:** what if i said i'm more hygienic than you

 **Then Perish:** you're still disgusting

 **Sunny D:** the disrespect in this household

 **uwuphobe:** poor william

 **uwuphobe:** all alone

 **uwuphobe:** no family

 **uwuphobe:** no friends

 **uwuphobe:** no boyfriend

 **uwuphobe:** no SIBLINGS

 **uwuphobe:** no metaphorical children

 **Sunny D:** you know, you're really rustling my jimmies here

 **uwuphobe:** poor william and his rustled jimmies

 **Then Perish:** i can iron the jimmies for you

 **Sunny D:** no alex

 **Sunny D:** you can't UNRUSTLE your jimmies

 **Sunny D:** preposterous

 **Sunny D:** once the jimmies have been rustled, they never go back

 **Then Perish:** fiNE OKAY

 **uwuphobe:** rustled alex's jimmies

_Then Perish has blocked uwuphobe_

_uwuphobe has left the chat_

**Sunny D:** unblock violet.

 **Then Perish:** no

 **Sunny D:** unblock violet rught now, or dessert privilege revoked.

 **Then Perish:** guess i'll run away from camp become vegan

 **Then Perish:** vegan land will be so spectacular and life-changing i will stay there and be a vegan 4 life

 **Sunny D:** so no ice cream then?

 **Then Perish:** ...you got me there

_Then Perish has unblocked uwuphobe_

**uwuphobe:** how insulting

 **uwuphobe:** since you have slighted my honour, i'm going to go and plot a plan to deprive you of joy and happiness

 **uwuphobe:** farewell

 **Then Perish:** she's just petty and offended so she's going offline, isn't she

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click the link that violet sent. (it's not nsfw, ur safe)  
> also i feel like i should acknowledge that abi and alex are twins for no reason at all, i just really love abi and alex  
> thanks for reading kiddos  
> also i'll make the next chapter longer i promise  
> p.s: no hate to trivago keep rocking on  
> p.p.s: who's ur favourite of the ocs introduced so far? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> so that was like ... a tester??? this chapter was ugly and had no purpose but yolo


End file.
